Ficlets100: Balthier and Vaan
by Meresta
Summary: BalthierxVaan:: 100 drabbles of 100 words each, based on table seven of the ficlets100 challenge.
1. 001 to 005

**A/N:** BalthierxVaan! BalthierxVaan! I haven't stopped shipping it and I certainly haven't stopped writing it. I've been working on a ficlets100 table for a while now, and I recently hit 50 written prompts. I'll post these up in chapters of five prompts each, starting today :D These drabbles are inspiring me to another multichapter, which is in the process of being thought out. I hope to have something on paper shortly, my account needs more BalthierxVaan. For now, I hope you'll like my try at this challenge, I have 50 more prompts to write! Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII

* * *

**Balthier and Vaan, prompts #001. to #005.**  
**Warnings:** Malexmale.  
**Ratings:** K

_**001. Guilt.**_

Balthier could feel Vaan's eyes on him when the girl returned his handkerchief to him. He summoned a charming smile, knowing she wouldn't lose a second of sleep over the entire matter.

Then, in a brief moment, his eyes met Vaan's and he felt his blood turn cold.

Never before had he felt so affected by a look, and he didn't understand, but it kept him up at night and it haunted all his thoughts. He never admitted his guilt, but it resided in his heart and hurt him inside out.

Vaan forgave him a week later.

Balthier never did.

_**002. New.**_

The first few days after the Rains were the best, because the sun rose slowly and the stars were bright. He was already up the deck when Vaan approached him, inhaling the morning air.

He watched the older pirate and saw clouds dissolving in his eyes, the final presence of the Rains fading with the break of day. A smile took over his features and he _knew_, the sky was in love with Balthier's eyes.

He might be, too.

"It's a nice morning, isn't it?" Balthier said.  
Vaan nodded.

Because everything was clear again, everything was pure.

Everything was new.

_**003. Solitude.**_

They spent most of their time together, but there were these moments when it became too much and they turned to be afraid. Those times, they sought solitude, hiding from each other in cabins, doors locked, eyes closed.

They would talk to themselves, to each other, to their family up high, spending at least two hours alone before emerging and returning to the other's side.

The fact that they could do this and know, still know, there were no secrets between them at all, is what made them so strong.

They allowed each other loneliness.

They gave each other space.

_**004. Content.**_

It wasn't all that strange for a pirate to say he's never satisfied and in Balthier's case, he always aimed higher. This is something Vaan had copied from him and it made them the great team they are.

Their constant search of new treasure and new places kept them alive, it brought meaning to every passing day and it gave them a reason to stay in the skies.

Yet that they're never satisfied didn't mean they were never happy. As long as the sky stayed before them and the other stayed behind them, it would be enough.

They were content.

_**005. Tale.**_

Vaan walked in on Balthier telling the children a story, Filo and Kytes listening eagerly, full of interest and longing. When he finished, it was time for them to get their rest and they ran to bed, knowing their dreams would be filled with endless skies and proud pirates.

Amusement rang clear in Vaan's voice as he put his hands on his sides, questioning his partner.  
"I didn't know we escaped from Nalbina five times? Did we even get _in _there five times?"

Balthier smiled, his eyes sparkling with mirth and he raised his shoulders slightly.

"Well, you have now."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_

_I'm still taking requests! Check my profile for more info!_


	2. 006 to 010

**A/N:** Another five prompts~ I can update faster now because I already have a lot of these written. My favourite of these 5 would be Distort, least favourite Listen. I kind of like Scent, but the result didn't fit the prompt all that much. Next five will be up soon. ..the layout of these files isn't going like I want it to _at all_. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII

**

* * *

Balthier and Vaan, prompts #006. to #010.**  
**Warnings:** Malexmale, suggesting use of alcohol.  
**Ratings:** K

_**006. Distort.**_

Every word Balthier spoke, every step he took, it all contributed to the image he wanted others to have of him. He'd slip into his role perfectly, day after day, to retain that untouchable aura, to keep those immortal eyes.

For he was the leading man, no matter the years that passed, no matter the worlds they saved.

Vaan knew all this, but he also knew the heart hidden behind the title, the feelings hidden behind his words. Because at night, he came to him to turn from legend to lover, revealing all his true colours, revealing all of himself.

_**007. Luxury.**_

Balthier liked expensive things and Vaan liked anything, as long as it was shiny. It was never that big of a surprise to see them arguing about the worth of a certain item or the spending of their funds on high-class food and accommodations.

Vaan seemed indifferent, but Balthier refused to give up and showed him the finest cuisines spread all over Ivalice. He would smirk proudly as Vaan stared at the food, not understanding how one even _could_ eat stuff looking like slime on a cracker, his gaze sliding down to some coins on the floor.

Balthier gave up.

_**008. Listen.**_

During their travels he had never been the one to listen. He said the words necessary and he confronted those who needed a kick back into reality. It was what he was expected to do, so that's what he did; nothing more, nothing less.

But Vaan was different in a way he couldn't explain and he knew there wasn't a story he could tell, that he wouldn't want to hear. They would guard the fire together as the rest of the party slept, and the boy would spill parts of his soul with every passing night.

Balthier would listen silently.

_**009. Party.**_

The end of the war didn't go by unnoticed and loud music played through the streets, bands marching, people dancing to different beats with complete strangers, buzzed by free drinks and untwisted liberation.

Fran and Penelo shared a glance while their partners moved even closer, hands wrapping around each other's neck and waist as they moved with the masses. They had done it, they had _finally_ done it, and no one was going to take this moment away from either of them.

The girls averted their eyes when the boys locked lips, because they knew how long they had waited.

_**010. Scent.**_

They had spent the night in a tent by the shore and were roughly awakened by the flood. Balthier cursed silently as not a single item had been left unsoiled, and Vaan squeaked when a rather large wave hit his back.

They ran a short distance further into the sands, safe from the water and rising tides. Once they were out of reach, Balthier held up his shirt, giving it an insulted look.

Vaan laughed at him, but his laughter turned into a loud sneeze, which in turn, amused Balthier.

How they loved the scent of freedom in the morning.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_

_I'm still taking requests! Check my profile for more info!_


	3. 011 to 015

**A/N:** Five more on an early morning. At the moment I'm trying to write #049, so there will be plenty to work with until I move on. My favourite of these five.. I'd say Apology. I really like writing short drabbles like this, it gives you the freedom to go ahead and try new things. Look out for a new update soon! Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII

**_

* * *

_**

**Balthier and Vaan, prompts #011. to #015.  
Warnings: **Malexmale.**  
Ratings: **K

**_011. Storm._**

"Whatever you do Vaan.."

They held on to the steer with both hands, grasping it firmly and pulling with all their strength. The skies were raging and the Strahl had been caught. Lightning jumped from cloud to cloud as thunder shook them both.

They exchanged a determined look and both pulled a bit harder, hanging on for their lives, when another squall hit the ship, nearly knocking them both over. Teeth gritted and knuckles white from force, they could hear glass shattering somewhere behind them and the pressure on the steer increased instantly. Balthier's voice was strained.

"..don't let go."

_**012. Lessons.**_

Balthier had learned Vaan many things throughout their journeys, most useful, some not that useful. It wasn't that Vaan didn't appreciate his attempts at teaching him proper etiquette, he just.. didn't care about it all that much.

So while Balthier talked on and on about the right way to greet royalty and the manner in which you appreciated fine wine, all Vaan could think of was when he was going to show him how to do that cool whistle thing. You know, the one that got the huge wave out.

When he asked him later, Balthier pretended he hadn't heard.

_**013. Apology.**_

They were different in many ways, but one trait they shared alike. Both sky pirate and sky pirate to be were no intensive users of the word 'sorry', if they even used it at all. It outlined their characters and it made them appear strong, but it was also an enormous weakness that neither of them acknowledged.

Despite that, they knew the deal when it came to each other.

Vaan would apologize by bringing him fresh fruits, Balthier would let Vaan sleep in till noon. In turn, Balthier never asked where the food came from, and Vaan..

Vaan just slept.

_**014. Relief.**_

It has been years, but Vaan still gets nervous when Balthier leaves to enter another ship. No matter what the reason may be, from a technical malfunction to some social interaction, Vaan could feel his blood run faster every time Balthier exited the Strahl in air.

Now was one of those moments and while Vaan kept the ship up and running, he fought back the voices resounding through his mind, of desperation and promise.

_"If there's one scratch on her when I get back.."_

He had been so, so scared. But Balthier came back.

"Vaan, what's wrong?"

He always did.

_**015. Breeze.**_

Balthier was no stranger to leading the life of a pirate, it was a life he held dear and wouldn't trade for the world. Every day was different, always searching for that one thing more valuable.

Yet , dare he say it, it was this life that had become rather dull, lately. Balthier never expected to grow _bored_, but truth to be told, he wasn't far off. A man of his caliber needed a challenge every now and then.

The moment he laid eyes on Vaan he knew things were going to change.

The thief was like a well-welcomed breeze.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_

_I'm still taking requests! Check my profile for more info!_


	4. 016 to 020

**A/N:** This has taken me WAY too long. I have been very busy with school, while fighting my way through one of the worst writer's blocks I've ever had. I hope you will accept my sincerest apologies! I will try hard to keep up again! Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII

**_

* * *

_**

**Balthier and Vaan, prompts #016. to #020.**  
**Warnings:** Malexmale.  
**Ratings:** PG+13

_**016. Fading.**_

"Curaja!"

He could hear Fran's voice, but it were Balthier's arms he laid in when his eyes reopened. The older pirate eyed him with worry, but once Vaan came to it changed to a mixture of relief and anger.

"Why didn't you take a moment to recover Vaan, you were not fighting alone."

Vaan pretended he was still too faint to hear, Balthier looked at him and sighed.

"Don't go dying on me now." He left the boy to rest while he fought the remaining enemies.

Vaan watched.

Though his wounds were fading, Balthier's touch on his skin never would.

_**017. Passion.**_

Balthier barely registered kicking his leg back, hoping it would somehow shut the door behind them as they stumbled in the room, glued to each other, tripping on the carpet, landing in bed.

He couldn't remember the times he had to hold himself back from getting this far, and at the moment, he didn't really _want_ to remember.

Something else needed his attention. _Someone_ else.

So he dipped, and Vaan arched towards him, willing to a point of desperation, needing to a point of hurt. During all the time they waited, their love had not weakened.

Their passion hadn't faltered.

_**018. Stay.**_

Sky Pirates never stay. When their work is done, when they find what they were looking for, they go and search for the next. Always on the run, always in the skies.

It was no use trying to hold them down.

Vaan was a sky pirate himself now too, though he had learned this lesson before that time, he knew there were no exceptions to the rule. Still, it didn't stop him from asking, from hoping, that one day the answer to his question would be different.

Hoping that one day, Balthier would just smile.

That one day, he'd stay.

_**019. Rain.**_

They had run from the rain, taking shelter in a nearby cave. Hoping for the best, yet knowing it would turn out different, they took out their reserves and managed to make a fire. Vaan's gaze was rather disappointed, Balthier smiled.

"Well, you did say you wanted to go out camping."

He received a glare, returned it with a wink, and watched how Vaan's expression softened noticeably. Subtly, they shifted closer to each other. Their eyes met and soft laughter followed, accompanied by the rustling of the fire.

When it stopped raining, they decided to wait until it burned out.

_**020. Within.**_

Balthier often wondered where Vaan's spirit came from. He had lost his parents at young age, and his brother died a horrible death, slow and painful, leaving Vaan unable to do anything but pray. He had to steal for a living and was looked down upon by almost everyone who saw him.

It would be completely understandable if Vaan had become bitter towards the world, towards others.

But he hadn't.

Balthier concluded that whatever it was living within that boy's heart, whatever it was giving him strength, he had to cherish it, for it was precious.

It was the light.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_


	5. 021 to 025

**A/N:** You can see this as me trying to make things up to you -insert apologetic smile here-~ 1/4 down! Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII

* * *

**Balthier and Vaan, prompts #021. to #025.**  
**Warnings:** Malexmale, suggesting use of alcohol.  
**Ratings:** PG

**_021. Dread._**

He ran, as fast he could, through empty streets lined by wrecked homes. Fire burned still, but less powerful.

Balthier gasped for oxygen within the smoke, sight blurred and his heart racing in fear.

Rabanastre had been forced to the ground, without mercy. It cried silently underneath dying flames, its people dying with them.

Balthier searched this broken city with all the strength he had inside, hoping, _praying_ Vaan would be alright. He should have known better than to believe his father would make an empty threat.

He thought he could handle this alone. Now he didn't have a choice.

_**022. Revenge.**_

The slashes of their swords weren't just for themselves.

They were for every life that had been taken in the war. Every family ripped apart. They were for every tear that had been cried, for every heart that had been broken.

They were for their journey. For everyone they had met, everyone who had aided them, and all the people who knew the danger, but stood powerless.

For their world.

And when the Undying came to his end, it wasn't just his death that brought revenge.

It were the Gods they proved wrong.

It was the future they had changed.

_**023. Time.**_

"I.. I'm not sure.."  
"There's no need to be sure, Vaan."

They stood across each other, standing silent and still, almost as if they were waiting for something to happen.

But something had happened already.

Things had changed between them, and _neither_ of them was exactly sure what it meant. All Balthier knew, was that he didn't want to wait around doing nothing until he found out. He wanted to dive into this as he did with all things coming on his path, and see how the story unfolds.

He took a step towards Vaan and smiled.

"We have time."

_**024. Perfect.**_

It was early, way too early, but they had a lot of work to get done. It was with that reasoning that Balthier knocked on Vaan's door at an ungodly hour, in order to wake him up. When no response was given, he carefully let himself in to shake the boy out of his dreams.

He found him asleep, and it moved something inside of him that he couldn't quite grasp. His resolve faded at the sight before him. It was unbelievable, really.

That the perfection he strived for each day, was sleeping in the guest room of his airship.

_**025. Eyes.**_

Through all the years Balthier and Vaan had learned to communicate with as little words as possible. They had entire conversations based on nods and movements, they could read each other's mind by looking in their eyes.

So when Vaan reached for a bottle of wine, all Balthier had to do was look at him.

Vaan blinked, Balthier raised an eyebrow, Vaan threw him an apologetic smile.  
Balthier shook his head, Vaan showed a pleading stare, Balthier relented.  
Vaan grinned in victory, Balthier smirked, Vaan looked at him in question.

Balthier got up.

Vaan yelped.

They sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_


	6. 026 to 030

**A/N:** Right, it's taken me ages again but I have gotten so many lovely reviews lately I just couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Here are the next five, featuring my favourite I have written so far; 026. Bloom. Least favourite would be Bath, and I don't really like Lost either. Meh. The next five will be more on the serious side. Shout-out to V.x.V.R, for being awesome [it doesn't let me enter your full username, sorry ;___;]. You'll hear from me soon. A big thank you to everyone who has added this to their favourite stories or story alerts, and those who have left me reviews; you guys really keep me going. I'll try to update again soon. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII

* * *

**Balthier and Vaan, prompts #026. to #030.**  
**Warnings:** Malexmale.  
**Ratings:** PG+13

**_026. Bloom._**

Vaan was one covered in dust, the grey of his past and his surroundings dragging him down. He was one stuck, unable to chase his true desires, unable to fight for his freedom.

But Vaan had started to change. Balthier could see him growing a little with each passing day, shining a little brighter, getting a little stronger. Slowly, he was rising.

And it was like a flower, how he turned to the sun and reached for the skies, how he opened his eyes, his heart.

How he shed the grey, and blossomed.

How he shed the dust, and lived.

**_027. Beginning._**

"Wha- Balthier!" Vaan protested, but Balthier continued to drag him off by his arm until they reached a place of privacy. He looked him straight in the eye and Vaan felt strangely touched by the intimate, serious look he was given.

"Give me two months."  
"What?"  
"I have some unfinished business to take care of, before I can return."  
"Are you.. asking me to wait?"  
"No."

Balthier leaned in, pressing a short, promising kiss to his lips.

"I am telling you where to find me."

When Balthier turned and left, Vaan knew this wasn't the end.

It was the beginning.

**_028. Bath._**

They hit the ground soundlessly, immediately trying to out-force each other. Their attempts ended in them rolling and shifting through the dirt below, both of them becoming a mess between gasps and kisses.

They probably should have picked a better place to release their frustration, but it was quite a task to find secretion when you travelled with five other, very curious companions.

Yet there was something about this dirty situation, that made it exciting. It was almost refreshing, and Vaan arched up wildly, clinging onto Balthier's arms, staining his skin.

They were still going to need a bath, though.

**_029. Object._**

When Vaan saw the stranger charging straight at him, he didn't have a clue as to what he was planning to do. He was expecting a punch, a kick maybe, or just a firm push over the edge of the bridge. No matter what that man would throw at him, he would keep the stone tight in his grip.

But when two strong arms encircled his waist and hoisted him up like a simple object, Vaan nearly dropped the gem in shock. It stunned him, as he was held up high.

But he'd never felt so light in his life.

**_030. Lost._**

"Shouldn't a leading man _know_ the way?"  
"Shouldn't a desert thief know his grounds?"

They had gone out on a small monster hunt to gather new resources, but somewhere along the way back they had strayed from the road. They'd been wandering around the sands for two hours now, not a glimpse of the Strahl in sight. Vaan walked up front, and rolled his eyes.

"Wonder what Fran will say when she hears you got lost.."  
"We're _not_ lost, Vaan."  
"What would you call this then?!"

Balthier hid a smirk, his eyes taking in Vaan's figure.

"Just enjoying the scenery."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_


	7. 031 to 035

**A/N:** Look at how fast I am! ..right, so maybe not THAT fast, but quicker than before. These five are.. a bit more cryptic than the previous ones, especially 032. Death. If you get that one, I'll give you a virtual cookie. My favourite of these five would be 035. Savage, because Vaan gets his chance to save Balthier, for a change. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII or Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings

* * *

**Balthier and Vaan, prompts #031. to #035.**  
**Warnings:** Malexmale, blood.  
**Ratings:** T

_**031. Pride.**_

It was that time again, when someone made a slip of the tongue, revealing something about a possible liking of the other. This time, it was Balthier who had gone wrong, and while Vaan stared at him with wide eyes, he tried his hardest to come up with a solid excuse.

Unfortunately, 'I just want you to stay' isn't really a phrase to excuse your way out of. It wasn't said in a demanding tone either, it had been soft and truthful.

So instead of trying, Balthier stayed silent and continued his business as if nothing had happened.

Vaan smiled.

_**032. Death.**_

They had eyed each other once, briefly, before heading inside. The risk had been great, greater than any they had taken before, but they were strong in heart and spirit, and willing to bet their lives.

But it wasn't a monster that killed them, it wasn't an unseen trap. It wasn't their true life they left behind, but the life they had been leading so far. It was their stubbornness, their pride, that met its end deep inside these caves.

It was their loneliness.

Balthier reached out, a shaky hand managing to brush past his untouched skin.

And Vaan died.

_**033. Dance.**_

In all the years spent with her, Vaan managed to pick up some of Penelo's dancing skills along the way. He never put them to use though, as dancing didn't exactly form his character into that of an infamous sky pirate.

No one _would_ have seen him dancing, if Penelo hadn't sprained her ankle, making her unable to perform the war dance they needed in every fight they fought.

The party considered pausing their quest until Penelo restored, but they couldn't afford wasting that much time. That's when Vaan stood, wearing a slight blush.

Balthier watched, eyes widening.

Vaan danced.

_**034. Remember.**_

Balthier inhaled the evening air as he approached Vaan, who stood alone on the deck of their airship, gazing at a star-filled horizon. Vaan sensed him close but didn't turn, eyes shifting from one small sun to the other, as if counting.

There was a time where they would look up to this sky, unsure of its continuity, unsure of the world it covered. These were times they would always carry in their hearts, as stripes on their uniforms, as scars on their skin.

Balthier wrapped an arm around Vaan's shoulders.

"It's been a while."

Vaan nodded.

"Yeah. It has."

_**035. Savage.**_

Balthier recognized the red in Vaan's eyes as the same anger he held when they first met Captain Basch. An unforgiving gaze matched with uncontrolled movements, rendered every attempt at reasoning useless.

Unfortunately, Balthier couldn't stop Vaan from attacking his object of rage this time, because he was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open, blood seeping violently from a bullet-wound in his stomach. They had been ambushed.

As Balthier's sight blurred, the sound of Vaan's voice got stronger, echoing through him like a lullaby, followed by singing of metal and screams of fear.

Bloodied hands carried him home.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_


	8. 036 to 040

**A/N:** Update time! Gosh, this second semester has been hard on me, and we're only just starting the second week.. Anyway, on to the prompts! My favourite of these is 038. Change, though I enjoyed writing all of them. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII or Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings

* * *

**Balthier and Vaan, prompts #036. to #040.**  
**Warnings:** Malexmale, blood.  
**Ratings:** PG+13

_**036. Late.**_

Vaan wiped some blood from the side of his mouth, eyes shifting to assess the situation. He had taken three men down, two were injured, and one had gone to get reinforcements.

Their infiltration of Draklor hadn't gone according to plan, eventually leading to Vaan having to fight an entire group of Imperial Swordsmen alone. He took a deep breath before getting back in the fray, lashing at his attackers with a strained yell.

Then, a rain of bullets passed over his shoulders, and as the Swordsmen fell to their knees, Vaan turned to meet fierce, hazel eyes.

"You're late."

_**037. Crossroads.**_

Neither Vaan nor Balthier worried when they day for their goodbyes approached. They knew it had been coming all along, the moment where they would have to part for some time, to stay out of risk and get back to their normal lives. As the rest of the party exchanged their best wishes, the two pirates exchanged kisses, not a single tear spilled.

And Vaan's smug smirk met Balthier's cocky grin, because they knew it wouldn't take long for them to find each other once more. They'd never leave their lives to chance.

They knew their roads would cross again.

_**038. Change.**_

They clashed, playful yet serious, Balthier having something to test, Vaan having something to prove. They danced around each other, swords colliding, sand shifting beneath their feet.

Then Balthier advanced and Vaan blocked, coming a bit closer himself, and Balthier saw something in his eyes that wasn't there before.

A powerful free spirit, a wish to fly made true.

Balthier instantly backed up and Vaan turned smoothly. The older pirate sighed in defeat as he parried Vaan's next attack, knowing things had changed.

Vaan did no longer fight to learn, and his victory wouldn't come because Balthier let him win.

_**039. Hope.**_

Don't hope.

It was one of the many lessons Balthier had learned Vaan. Instead of hoping for something, you had to either make it happen, or let it go. No wish came true on its own and no problem dissolved without effort.

Yet when he sent out the invitation to reunite with Vaan, he couldn't help but cross his fingers and hope he would show. When his actions spelled betrayal, he couldn't help but hope Vaan would know different.

And when he finally gathered the courage to reveal his true feelings, Balthier couldn't do anything but _hope_, Vaan's would be the same.

**_040. Dawn._**

The dawn of the new day meant the end of their collaboration, and no new day had ever looked so depressing since waking up in Nalbina. Vaan and Penelo lived on as well as they could, Penelo keeping contact with ink on paper, Vaan getting his wings to chase the skies.

But something was missing and Penelo was more than aware, for every time they talked it was; 'I wonder how Balthier is doing.' and 'I have to show this to Balthier when he gets back.'.

She knew it wasn't the sun that made his days dawn.

It was Balthier.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, reviews are much appreciated!_


	9. 041 to 045

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Not only do I have an update, I have written a small fic for the occasion as well! It's called 'Valentine's Day' (yes I know, very original), so please check it out if you feel like it. As far as these ficlets go, I like 041. Hero. best myself. All of them are a bit more general this time. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII or Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings

* * *

**Balthier and Vaan, prompts #041. to #045.**  
**Warnings:** Malexmale.  
**Ratings:** PG

_**041. Hero.**_

There was a difference between being a hero, and being a leading man. Though they were both normally very appealing people, always in time to save the day, there were a few distinctive differences between both roles.

For one, Balthier knew he could never become a hero.

Because heroes required pure hearts, true intentions, strength, wisdom and courage. Heroes didn't have to find a team, the team gathered naturally around them. Heroes were born.

He watched Vaan talking to Jovy with teary eyes, and smiled.

No, Balthier was no hero. He simply led the way for the boy who was.

_**042. Annoy.**_

Balthier startled, looking up from the map he was studying to find Vaan pressed up against the door of his cabin, looking slightly out of breath. He frowned, putting down his quill.

"Do tell."

Vaan managed a little smile, hands not leaving the doorknob as if he was trying to keep it in place.

"Penelo." He replied.

Balthier turned in his chair, amused by the fact that Vaan thought of 'Penelo' as a worthy explanation. His musings were soon disturbed by harsh knocking.

"Vaan?! I know you're in there!"

Balthier mouthed 'you owe me' and smirked, before denying her truth.

_**043. Trouble.**_

Vaan couldn't really get a grip on what was happening. One moment he was happily chatting to some other pirates, the next he was hauled over Balthier's shoulder, on his way back to the Strahl. Before his body remembered how to protest, he was back on his feet.

"What was that all about?!" The thief demanded, his pride damaged.

Balthier sighed, unable to explain it properly. He had been acquainted with that group in the past, and they had tried to rip him off in more ways than one.

"Trust me," He started, hoping it would be enough. "they're trouble."

_**044. Imagine.**_

Two pirates cursed their luck, as the girl in front of them vented. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her hands were in her hair, messing it up even more.

They had bumped into a random hume girl on their way to a save crystal and had become the unfortunate victims of her pent up emotions.

"-then he just _smiled_, while I _knew_ he felt bad, but he wouldn't tell me because '_crying isn't manly_', so now what? Does he expect me to just _guess_ how he's feeling? That man _frustrates_ me so!"

Vaan looked at Balthier.

"I can imagine."

_**045. Believe.**_

Vaan remembers a time where his trust in Balthier was tested greatly. He remembers a stinging pain cutting through him, filling him with insecurity and fear. He never realized how much he depended on the older pirate, his presence, how he always seemed to know what to do.

But there, then, Vaan was lost, and he remembers not being able to do anything but believe in his.. friend, to do the right thing.

Thankfully, that time is over now, as is the time he called Balthier his friend.

In the end, neither his love nor his belief, had been wasted.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, reviews are much appreciated!_


	10. 046 to 050

**A/N:** To all the Balthier/Vaan readers who were put off by my Hetalia update :P I'll repeat the message I left there here: I'm finally over my writer's block which means I will be writing actively again, and I will probably move to a livejournal account soon for all my fics. I'll keep you guys updated. Most importantly I want to say THANK YOU to EVERYONE who reviewed/favourited/alerted in the past year, all your wonderful comments have kept on making me fight this block! I hope I will be able to bring stories to you again after so long. Check my profile for additional info, if you wish. This update has my favourite ficlet of ALL that I've written so far: 046. Words. Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII or Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wing

* * *

_**046. Words.**_

It wasn't the distinctive sparkle in his eyes, not the fluid motions of his body. Not the smooth tensing of his muscles below taut, flawed skin.

It weren't the promises his fingers made, when sliding down a slick, sweaty spine, not the curling of his arms around a waist, not the cradling, hovering of his parted lips, mere inches away.

It wasn't the heat of anticipation, expectation, abbreviated, reduced to gasps and willing moans escaping, chased and lost as the clothes they wore, but not anymore.

It was the love he made with well-chosen words.

The confidence in his voice.

_**047. Home.**_

"..Vaan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"..What's this?"  
"Flowers."

Balthier rolled his eyes; he could _see_ that. He was more interested in knowing what those flowers were doing in the control room. As if Vaan could see his question, he answered.

"Doesn't it look better this way?"

Balthier sighed. He should have refused Vaan when he asked if he could bring some of his own stuff to the Strahl. Still, secretly, it made him happy knowing that Vaan thought enough of this ship to try and personalize it. He smiled.

"Yes, it does."

They may not have a house, but they had a home.

_**048. Understand.**_

Vaan's voice rang clear through a thick air of sighs and tired stares. He was the only one to stand, talking about how they had to keep going a little longer, how soon, everything would be alright.

How they were going to save Ivalice, how no one was going to stop them.

And though no one moved, Balthier _knew_ his words were reaching them. The look in their eyes changed to one of respect and power, the movements of their hands signing that they understood.

Balthier didn't know how Vaan did it.

But he knew they'd be nothing without him.

_**049. Cage.**_

Late at night. Hurried footsteps echoing off the buildings of Archadia; signs of an escape, more than a run. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't remember where he came from, all he knew were his feet hitting the stones beneath him, the evening air making way, and his slightly labored breath.

His life was supposed to be free from strain of any kind. Yet the moment he touched the sand, looked into those grey eyes, his pace increased once more. He refused to fall in love.

Instead, he chose to run.

From one cage into the other.

_**050. Animal.**_

It was an early morning, when Vaan lazily emerged from his sleeping bag. A quick glance around told him that everyone was still asleep, so he got up and decided to check on their Chocobo's. Upon reaching the trees they were tied to, his eyes widened in surprise.

"..Balthier?"  
The older pirate looked up, acknowledging his presence.  
"Vaan. You're up early."

Vaan nodded, and took a few steps towards him. Balthier was standing next to his Chocobo, gently running a soft brush through its feathers, stroking its beak lovingly.

"I didn't know you liked animals."  
"There's more you don't know."

* * *

_Again, THANK YOU ALL for your support and patience. I will be finishing up any fic or request that has been neglected for the past year, and then I will move on at a livejournal account that is not yet in existence. I hope to see all of you there! :Meresta_


	11. 051 to 055

**A/N:** Whoops, forgot the ratings in the previous update. It won't do harm, right? Please see my profile for information, I will post the entire thing again in the final update of this fic. For now, please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII or Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings

* * *

**Balthier and Vaan, prompts #051. to #055.**  
**Warnings:** Malexmale.  
**Ratings:** PG

_**051. Woods.**_

One would think that the Wood would remind Balthier of Fran, but in the course of time, this connotation changed.

Because the dancing of the branches, began to look like the movement of Vaan's arms during a fight. The streams of sunlight the trees let through, began to feel like the warmth his skin radiated. The mysterious, cloudy appearance the Wood had during rain began to look like the colour of his eyes, and the rustling of the leaves began to sound like his voice.

"Hey, are you coming?" Vaan asked, walking ahead through the woods.  
"..I'll be right there."

_**052. Fun.**_

"Vaan."  
"Hm?"  
"Could I ask you a question?"  
"You just did."

Balthier sighed deeply, before continuing in a slightly defeated voice.

"We'll never have a normal, adult conversation now, will we."  
"That's because you talk weird."  
"Maybe it's because you, are not quite an adult."

This would have been a perfectly safe remark, had they not been at Mt. Bur-Omisace. However, right now it motivated Vaan to shoot down to the snow, gather all he could hold, and fling it at the older pirate.

As Balthier ducked to avoid it, he decided that it was much more fun this way.

_**053. Dare.**_

They had been looking at a certain poster from a distance for quite some time now.

It was a picture of Vayne, with propaganda quotes under it.

"This is.. rather inviting, don't you agree?"  
"Yeah."

They stared on, until Vaan turned to Balthier, a wide grin on his face, handing him a black marker.  
"Do it."  
"What? Oh heavens no. I've passed that phase."  
"You had a phase?"  
"Didn't we all?"

Vaan took a moment, then tried again.  
"I dare you to do it."  
"What makes you think I would listen to a dare?"  
"Because you're a pirate."  
"..Good point."

_**054. Spell.**_

There were moments when Vaan was sure Balthier had put a spell on him that made him unable to form correct sentences, to pronounce words, let alone create sound at all.

This was one of these moments.

Balthier had come back in to their shared room, completely soaked. His leather vest hung over his arm, leaving his drenched, white dress shirt -and everything it failed to hide- in plain view.

Before Vaan could have attempted speech, Balthier stopped him with a raised hand.

"Not a word. Darn Waterga spell. And my good shirt, too."

Vaan closed his mouth. Staring. Spellbound.

_**055. Pray.**_

Vaan wasn't religious. He had been, before the war, but his trust in the Gods had dissolved in the fight. He didn't understand the benefit of praying to Gods who had taken everything he held dear. What was he supposed to thank them for? That they spared him?

Because sometimes, he wished they hadn't.

It wasn't until he had met Balthier, and decided to stick with him, that he found a reason to gaze up at the sky and whisper a small prayer.

_Thank you for making all my dreams come true._

_Thank you for bringing him into my life._

* * *

_Again, THANK YOU ALL for your support and patience. I will be finishing up any fic or request that has been neglected for the past year, and then I will move on at a livejournal account that is not yet in existence. I hope to see all of you there! :Meresta_


	12. 056 to 060

**A/N:** Update fest, update fest :D Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII or Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings

* * *

**Balthier and Vaan, prompts #056. to #060.**  
**Warnings:** Malexmale.  
**Ratings:** PG

_**056. Warmth.**_

Vaan wasn't someone to get cold easily. He seemed to be immune to weather circumstances, always feeling comfortable in thin, breathing fabrics. But the coldness he experienced when Balthier and Fran had to go again, was something he was not immune to.

It chilled him to the bone.

It was not until he received a notice from Balthier, that he felt released from the icy grip, and just the thought of being able to see him again made his heart swell with joy and his body fill with warmth.

With a little bit of luck, he'll never be cold again.

_**057. Mess.**_

It amazed Balthier at times, how Vaan could stay so close to him. How he could trust a man who ran for every problem he ever encountered, how he could love someone who never shared his heart. Why he'd even want to. Vaan taught him, with small classes masked as conversations, as a bandage for his wounds.

Vaan showed him, with every smile they shared.

And even though Balthier was a mess, a cluttered room full of secrets, denial and world maps, Vaan would keep the dust away. It amazed Balthier at times.

It touched his heart, far more often.

_**058. Leap.**_

"Jump!" Balthier ordered more than shouted, as Vaan struggled not to fall instead. Outrunning the law had once again forced them to switch airships midair, and there was nothing that scared Vaan more.

Balthier knew of this fear, but became impatient to wait for it to pass. He reached for Vaan, holding out his hand for him to take it, silently promising a flawless catch and a long, incidental embrace.

Vaan looked at his hand, then his eyes, and heard the promise. One more look back, a tiny step forward-

and he leapt, past Balthier's hand, straight into his arms.

_**059. Attention.**_

Balthier wasn't sure if Vaan was really that stupid, of if he acted like he was for the attention, but when he heard the question the thief had just asked Fran he was convinced it had to be a bit of both.

As the awkward silence continued on, he couldn't help but let his inner child giggle at the younger man's remark. How great would it be to live in ignorance, some times. Balthier would _never_ get away with asking for a lady's age. Ever.

When Fran picked up his amusement, he quickly feigned annoyance at Vaan, and moved on.

_**060. Shopping.**_

"No way."

Balthier sighed. This was harder than he'd expected.

"Vaan, you are in _dire_ need of new garments. _Please_ let me take you to a tailor."

"I don't need any new _garments_." Vaan mocked, turning away.

"Isn't that why you steal my shirts then?"

Vaan blushed at being caught. No. No, that was indeed not why he stole his shirts. He stole those shirts for an entirely different reason, one he was not willing to share. Balthier, however, was certain he had cracked his colleague and smiled victoriously.

"To the tailor, Vaan?" He mused.

"..y-yeah.." Came the embarrassed answer.

* * *

_Again, THANK YOU ALL for your support and patience. I will be finishing up any fic or request that has been neglected for the past year, and then I will move on at a livejournal account that is not yet in existence. I hope to see all of you there! :Meresta_


	13. 061 to 065

**A/N:** Sorry for the update spam to all you story/author alert guys. This'll be it for now, promise! Please see my profile for information, I will post the entire thing again in the final update of this fic. For now, please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII or Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings

* * *

**Balthier and Vaan, prompts #061. to #065.**  
**Warnings:** Malexmale.  
**Ratings:** PG13

**_061. Dessert._**

Balthier and Vaan, over the years, had developed some sort of code language. Meanings to words created by memories they'd shared, different connotations for all their regular phrases. It came in handy when they needed to communicate more delicate matters, but it also had its less 'handy' consequences.

Such as the time when they were dining with Larsa and Penelo, and the young emperor got up and asked:

"Might anyone be up for dessert?"

One glance to the other was enough to initiate a burst of laughter which the Archadian dining halls had not witnessed in a long, long time.

_**062. Paper-cut.**_

Vaan wasn't ready to love again. He'd been hurt badly, he didn't want someone new. He had a lot of past to leave behind him, a lot of wounds that still had to heal, scars that had to fade.

And though he found himself to be falling in love regardless, he didn't want to show his weaknesses to anyone just yet. He wanted to smile. He wanted to fight.

But every time he pushed Balthier away, it hurt a little, like paper-cuts spread all over his skin.

They didn't tell him stop loving. Just to be more careful, next time.

_**063. Compromise.**_

"I can't believe this." Vaan said, a letter from Penelo in his hand.

"Hm?"

"Penelo's travelling back to Archadia with Larsa."

"Really?" Balthier was surprised, the girl had made it quite clear she wished to remain in Dalmasca.

"She writes that she's doing it because he came with her, too. Something about a compromise."

"Well, making compromises is important when you are in a relationship." Balthier commented.

Vaan rolled his eyes, before looking back at the letter in disbelief.

"Say, Vaan." Balthier asked carefully, after a moment.

"Yeah?" He answered absently.

"If I do the dishes tonight, will you-"

"_No_."

_**064. Mouth.**_

Vaan hardly ever gave up on a discussion. Unfortunately for him, neither did Balthier, and when those two managed to find a disagreement, everyone would know. They'd step back quietly, and keep their distance until the two sky pirates had cleared things up.

It was a great surprise to all of them, when Balthier corrected Vaan on his steering, and Vaan simply thanked him for pointing it out. No rebellion. Just a focused look, a small adjustment to comply with Balthier's remark.

That's when the others knew something _must_ have changed, because _no one_ could make Vaan shut his mouth.

_**065. Gone.**_

Vaan tried not to attach too much value to things, or people. He had lost much in the past, he had shed a messy waste of salt. He didn't allow himself this sadness, so he attempted to prevent, but then dark brown eyes saw right through his soul, and he was gone.

No defense could have stopped it.

And no defense could have prevented his pain because the walls he had fell instantly, when Balthier left to never return. Before dawn, no sign, no note. It's been three years.

And all his hope had perished. All this faith was gone.

* * *

_Again, THANK YOU ALL for your support and patience. I will be finishing up any fic or request that has been neglected for the past year, and then I will move on at a livejournal account that is not yet in existence. I hope to see all of you there! :Meresta_


	14. 066 to 070

**A/N:** Update! A tiny bit of venting going on at the end. Strange how I like those two best.. Please see my profile for information, I will post the entire thing again in the final update of this fic. For now, please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII or Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings

* * *

**Balthier and Vaan, prompts #066. to #070.**  
**Warnings:** Malexmale.  
**Ratings:** PG13

_**066. Intuition.**_

"Do you have something to tell me."

Balthier looked up at his partner's question, again amazed at Fran's ability to ask questions in the same manner she spoke her regular words. It was a bit intimidating, at times.

"What caused you to assume this?" He knew what had 'caused her to assume this'. The entire party probably knew. Seemed like everyone knew, even though he was certain they had been as discreet as possible.

"The boy glows." She answered, and it wasn't entirely what Balthier had expected. Not at all, actually. He felt a bit relieved.

"That, and Viera intuition."

_**067. Fairies.**_

There were many things about Balthier that Vaan still didn't know. He was sure he'd never know it all, but he remained curious regardless. It was part of the fun.

One of those curious moments had lead to Balthier explaining the meaning and background behind all of his rings, something that seemed to interest the thief greatly.

"..and what about this ring?"

"That one? It's a crystal for good luck."

"You.. actually believe that kind of stuff?"

"Of course."

"But it's all superstition!"

Then, Balthier took Vaan's hand, pointing to the ring that confirmed their bond.

"I wouldn't say that."

_**068. Gift.**_

Both Vaan and Balthier were materialistic, and they made no secret of it. When you hunt for treasure on a daily basis, it would be hard to convince anyone of the opposite. Still, crazy as it may seem, when it came to personal possessions, little things meant most.

That didn't mean they didn't try to outdo each other on the gift-giving part, though.

As Vaan smirked in confidence, certain that nothing Balthier could have gotten him would be better than a brand new navigation system for the Strahl, Balthier took out a tiny box and smiled.

And Vaan was outdone.

_**069. Priceless.**_

Balthier wasn't a bad person. Well, sometimes he was. When he had to be. It wasn't entirely his fault though. Not when the boy was stupid enough to believe the word of a pirate.

_Love_?

There was no such thing.

And though Balthier's conscious shot him in the heart, the look on Vaan's face was priceless as he found _his_ love to be wasted. It might have gotten to him, they might have changed him, those hurting grey eyes.

But priceless did not mean beyond value.

It meant _no_ value.

What kind of pirate would he be to chase it?

_**070. Jewel.**_

There are moments in life when you meet someone who appears too good to be true. Someone who's everything you've thought impossible. Someone you could not believe would be interested in you.

The feeling is like finding a gem while you're not searching for anything. Like a little gift from the Gods, to let you know they haven't forgotten.

Balthier was such a gift, but not one Vaan could keep.

"_You're more deserving than anyone I've met before.."_

"_..but love doesn't let itself be forced."_

And the jewel he thought he'd found, was nothing but a shiny piece of _trash_.

* * *

_Again, THANK YOU ALL for your support and patience. I will be finishing up any fic or request that has been neglected for the past year, and then I will move on at a livejournal account that is not yet in existence. I hope to see all of you there! :Meresta_


End file.
